


Bubblegum & Blankets

by Dark_Star134



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Star134/pseuds/Dark_Star134
Summary: The world can seem so big, and sometimes you just want to be small.(I can't find the tags I want (╥﹏╥))
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 35





	Bubblegum & Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Donghyuck, from the POV of Mark Lee

Mark can always tell when Donghyuck wakes up feeling small.

He comes to breakfast wearing clothes that are too big, and probably aren't his.

His hair looks like he took extra care to make it fluffy and soft, and he smells like Jungwoo's soap–bubblegum and strawberries.

He'll tuck himself into someone's side–usually Jaehyun or Johnny's– and trail after them for the whole day.

During practice, he seems almost floaty, as if he isn't quite there.

If he has a schedule with the Dreamies, they treat him the same, but they still seem a little unsure. It's better if Mark is there.

The older members get it. 

The world can feel so big, and sometimes you just want to be small.

If Donghyuck is more cuddly on those days, they don't complain. They know he'll be there when they feel soft too.

And if Donghyuck ends up in his bed by the time they're ready to fall asleep, Mark won't say a word either.

There are days where they can afford to not be so big.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of the times I've seen the members look smol, and because I woke up feeling soft this morning.


End file.
